Banjō Ginga
Banjō Ginga (銀河 万丈 Ginga Banjō?, born November 12, 1948), sometimes credited as his real name Takashi Tanaka (田中 崇''Tanaka Takashi''?), is a Japanese voice actor who was born in Kofu, Yamanashi. Ginga is affiliated with Aoni Production. He is married to voice actress Gara Takashima. His most well-known roles includes Gihren Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam), Crocodine (Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken), Jean Paul Rocchina (Armored Trooper Votoms), Shōhei Harada (Touch), Souther (Fist of the North Star, original 1980s series), Babbo (MÄR), Heihachi Mishima and Jack in Tekken and Jack-2 in Tekken 2, and Liquid Snake and Major Zero in the Metal Gear series. Filmographyedit Television animationedit ; 1977 * Planet Robot Danguard Ace – Doppler ; 1978 * Daikengo – Doctor Gudda, Emperor Mazeran * Galaxy Express 999 – Doctor Ban, Clone C (ep 36) * The Perrine Story – Theodor * Muteki Kōjin Daitarn 3 – Neros ; 1979 * Entaku no Kishi Monogatari: Moero Arthur – Labick * Mobile Suit Gundam – Gihren Zabi, Cozun Graham * Koguma no Misha – Misha's Father * Cyborg 009 – Geronimo Junior/005, Vishnu ; 1980 * Space Warrior Baldios – Alan, King Bado * Astro Boy – Gallon * Densetsu Kyojin Ideon – Damido Pecchi * Mahou Shoujo Lalabel – Viscous * Moero Arthur: Hakuba no Oji – Labick ; 1981 * Swiss Family Robinson – Edward * Galaxy Cyclone Braiger – Rasputin * Tiger Mask II – Antonio Inoki * Taiyou no Kiba Dougram – Chico * Dr. Slump – Mr. Kimidori * Hello! Sandybell – Edward ; 1982 * Ai no Senshi Rainbowman – Heinz Shousa * Ochamegami Monogatari Korokoro Poron – Poseidan * Armored Fleet Dairugger XV – Caponero, Mack Chakker * Galactic Gale Baxinger – Geruba Zorba * The Kabocha Wine – Dekkin * Space Adventure Cobra – Col. Velga * Sentō Mecha Xabungle – Fatman Big, Narrator, Timp * Fuku-chan – Mr. Arakuma ; 1983 * Genesis Climber Mospeada – Jonathan Wolf * Armored Trooper Votoms – Jan Paul Rocchina, Narration * The Super Dimension Century Orguss – Jabby, Narrator * Nanako SOS – Dr. Ishikawa ; 1984 * Panzer World Galient – Council of Legislators * Heavy Metal L-Gaim – Maph McTomin * Fist of the North Star – Souther, Fake Yuda, Resistance Leader * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs – Zatola * The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross – Georges Sullivan * Lupin III: Part III – Arnold Oosa * Galactic Patrol Lensman – Ban Baskark ; 1985 * Konpora Kid – Shinryuu Kyoutou * A Little Princess Sara – Ralph * Touch – Shohei Harada * Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God – Alan * Hai Step Jun – Oohata-sensei ; 1986 * Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari – Pendelton * Uchūsen Sagittarius – Ganre, Franken * Ginga Nagareboshi Gin – Riki * Sangokushi II: Tenkakeru Hideotachi – Xiahou Yuan * Dragon Ball – Bora, Colonel Silver, Giran * Bosco Daibōken – Hoodman ; 1987 * 80 Days Around the World With Willy Fog – Willy Fog * ESPer Mami – Narrator * City Hunter – Harukawa * Saint Seiya – Cassios, Jango * Transformers: The Headmasters – Scorponok/Mega Zarak * Highschool! Kimengumi – Hitoma Rokujō * Bug tte Honey – Analog Satan, King Juriden * Mister Ajikko – Aji Shogun ; 1988 * Sakigake!! Otoko Juku – J * Tatakae!! Ramenman – Hogan, Jinlong (Kinryū) * Sonic Soldier Borgman – Gilbert Mesh * Transformers: Super God Masterforce – Black Zarak * Himitsu no Akko-chan – Ken'ichirou Gagami ; 1989 * Obocchama-kun – Kamemitsu Obō * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli – Baloo * Transformers: Victory – Clamp's Father * Dragon Ball Z – Bora, King Vegeta, Moai * Madō King Granzort – Giant ; 1990 * Pygmalio – Agnard ; 1991 * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken – Crocodine * Nadia the Secret of Blue Water – Voice of the Red Noah * Moero! Top Striker – Robson ; 1993 * Kenyū Densetsu Yaiba – Onick * Tanoshii Willow Town – Narrator ; 1995 * Street Fighter II V – Sagat * Sorcerer Hunters – Saj Torte, Narrator ; 1996 * Kaiketsu Zorro – Sabato * The Vision of Escaflowne – Adelphos ; 1997 * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo – Minamiyama ; 1998 * Eat-Man '98 – Senator Sharif * Detective Conan – Tsuneaki Niikura * Yu-Gi-Oh! – Doctor ; 1999 * Cowboy Bebop – "Mad Pierrot" Tongpu * Himitsu no Akko-chan – Antonio Baba * Master of Mosquiton '99 – Frankie Negger * Blue Gender – Dice Quaid * One Piece – Morgan ; 2000 * Cyborg Kuro-chan – Ahab ; 2001 * Vandread: The Second Stage – Kokopeli * Noir – Remy Breffort * Kirby: Right Back At Ya! – Customer Service, Nightmare * Run=Dim – Sōichi Yagihara ; 2002 * Tenshi na Konamaiki – Megumi Amatsuka's father ; 2003 * Astro Boy – Police Inspector Tawashi ; 2004 * F-Zero Falcon Densetsu – Blood Falcon * Onmyou Taisenki – Mikazuchi, Narrator * Cromartie High School – Narrator (ep 23) * Viewtiful Joe – Captain Blue * Monster – Rosso * Yugo the Negotiator – Ali ; 2005 * The Law of Ueki – Baron * Onmyou Taisenki – Akagane no Itsumu * GUNxSWORD – Narrator * Gallery Fake – Professor Maruyama * Eureka Seven – Greg "Dr. Bear" Eagan * Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyū Densetsu - Sanada Jū Yūshi The Animation – Matabei Mototsugu Goto * MÄR – Babbo ; 2006 * Ergo Proxy – Intelligence Bureau Chief * 009-1 – Phantom * Black Lagoon – Verrocchio * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage – Verrocchio * Bartender – Ryuuichi Minegishi ; 2007 * Hero Tales – Keirō * Deltora Quest – The Shadow Lord * Bamboo Blade – Narrator (ep 11) ; 2008 * Black Butler – Damiano * Kurozuka (novel) – Kurumasou * Golgo 13 – Sabine Brother Elder * Hell Girl: Three Vessels – Norisha Takasugi * Scarecrowman – Ernest * Psychic Squad – Elec Teru * Hakaba Kitarō – Dr. Gamotsu ; 2009 * Kiddy Girl-and – Ascoeur (male) * Gintama – Hōsen * Chrome Shelled Regios – Ryuhou Gash * Golgo 13 – Spartacus * The Girl Who Leapt Through Space – Nerval * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 – Agrazume ; 2010 * Fairy Tail – Mr. Heartfilia * Beyblade: Metal Masters – African DJ ; 2011 * Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up – Kan Tengu * Toriko – Yosaku * Nichijou – Narrator ; 2012 * Toriko – Baidan ; 2013 * Kyousougiga – God, Narrator * Hayate the Combat Butler! Cuties – Armageddon * Maoyu – Old Archer ; 2014 * La Corda d'Oro Blue Sky – Genichi Tōgane * Space Dandy – Commodore Perry * Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers – Magneto * D-Frag! – Narrator (ep 8) * Hunter × Hunter – Isaac Netero (eps 122-126) * Hero Bank – Sennen * Momokyun Sword – Jakiō * One Piece – Riku Dold III (eps 666+) ; 2015 * Mysterious Joker – Jason * Blood Blockade Battlefront – Gilbert F. Altstein * Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma – Senzaemon Nakiri * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders – Daniel J. D'Arby * Seiyu's Life! – Himself * Magical Somera-chan – General * Fist of the North Star: Strawberry Flavor – Souther Original video animation (OVA)edit * Transformers: Scramble City (1986) – Ultra Magnus * The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor (1989) – Gaster * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1992) – De Villiers * Konpeki no Kantai (1993) – Admiral Eisaku Takasugi * Macross Plus (1994) – Raymond * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (1996) – Gihren Zabi * Slayers (1996) – Randy's wizard * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) – Reeve Tuesti * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) – Gihren Zabi Theatrical animationedit * Mobile Suit Gundam (1981) – Gihren Zabi * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (1982) – Gihren Zabi * Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1987) – Daisuke Jigen * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) – Bora * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1990) – Armond * Lupin III: Dead or Alive (1996) – Headhunting General * Elmer's Adventure: My Father's Dragon (1997) – Tiger * Doraemon: Nobita in the Robot Kingdom (2002) – Robbie * Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld (2007) – Demon King * Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called: The Hero of Kinpoko (2008) – Sweat duct Dark * Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Clarus Amicitia Video gamesedit * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia – Leard Barsett * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica – Dr. Laude * Blood Gear – Bey Eurct Degner * Dead or Alive – Bayman (DOA2-present) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Reeve Tuesti * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – King Vegeta * Dragon Quest: Heroes – King Dirk * Final Fantasy IV DS – Fusoya, Kluya * Front Mission 5: Scars of the War – Morgan Bernard * Granblue Fantasy – Eahta/Okto * Gungrave – Zell Condorbrave * Heavy Rain – Scott Shelby (Japanese dub) * Infinite Space – Valantin * Kingdom Hearts – Clayton * Last Alert – Dr. Garcia * Makeruna! Makendō 2 – Makenpo * Metal Gear Solid – Liquid Snake/Master Miller * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty – Liquid Snake * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – Major Zero * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops – Major Zero * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Liquid Ocelot * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Major Zero * Ninja Gaiden – Murai * Rockman ZX Advent – Bifrost the Crocoroid * Shadow Hearts: From the New World – Frank Goldfinger * Shadow the Hedgehog – Commander * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga – Baron Omega * Shining Force EXA – Avalon * Soulcalibur – Astaroth * Street Fighter EX – Cracker Jack * Super Robot Wars Original Generations – Ruozorl Zoran Royell * Super Robot Wars series – Gihren Zabi, Mafu Makutomin, Damido Pechi, Timp Sharon, Fatman Big, Commander Nerosu, Garan * Tales of Xillia – Dillack Mathis * Tales of Xillia 2 – Dillack Mathis * Tekken – Heihachi Mishima, Jack, Prototype Jack, Ganryu * Tekken 2 – Jack-2, Prototype Jack * Tekken 3 – Gun Jack * Tekken Tag Tournament – Gun Jack, Jack-2, Prototype Jack * Tekken Advance – Gun Jack * Tekken 5 – Jack-5 * Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection – Jack-5 * Tengai Makyō: Ziria – Gomon * Ys I and II – Narrator, Dama Tokusatsuedit * X-Bomber (1980) – Emperor Gelma * Choushinsei Flashman (1986) – Ley Baraki * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (1989) – Saint Beast Lakia * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (2003) – Burstosaur Brachiosaurus * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! (2003) – Burstosaur Brachiosaurus * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger (2004) – Burstosaur Brachiosaurus * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger (2005) – Burstosaur Brachiosaurus * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (2006) – Gekkou of Illusion * GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Movie: The Greatest Precious (2006) – Gekkou of Illusion * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!! (2010) – Pollution President Batcheed * Kamen Rider OOO (2011) – Ika-Jaguar Yummy * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2011) – Pollution President Babatcheed * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie (2012) – Gekkou of Illusion Dubbing rolesedit Live-actionedit * Michael Clarke Duncan ** The Green Mile (2002 Fuji TV edition) – John Coffey ** See Spot Run – Murdoch ** Sin City – Manute ** The Scorpion King – Balthazar * Delroy Lindo ** Broken Arrow (1999 NTV edition) – USAF Colonel Max Wilkins ** A Life Less Ordinary – Jackson ** Romeo Must Die – Isaak O'Day ** The Core (2005 TV Asahi edition) – Dr. Edward "Braz" Brazzelton * Keith David ** Marked for Death (1995 TV Asahi edition) – Max ** Article 99 – Luther Jermoe ** The Quick and the Dead (1997 TV Asahi edition) – Sgt. Clay Cantrell ** Armageddon (2002 Fuji TV edition) – General Kimsey * Avengers: Age of Ultron – Thanos * Desperate Housewives – Ian Hainsworth (Dougray Scott) * Dressed to Kill – Bobby (Michael Caine) * Godzilla – Philippe Roaché (Jean Reno) * Guardians of the Galaxy – Thanos * The Magnificent Seven- Harry Luck (Brad Dexter) (2013 Star Channel edition) * Moonraker (1984 TBS edition) – Jaws (Richard Kiel) * Mortal Kombat – Shang Tsung (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * The Rainbow Thief (2017 Blu-ray edition) (Prince Meleagre (Peter O'Toole)) * Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows – Mycroft Holmes (Stephen Fry) * Sin City: A Dame to Kill For – Manute (Dennis Haysbert) * Spider-Man 2 – Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina) * Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Worf (Michael Dorn) * Ted 2 – Rick (Michael Dorn) * The Day After - Billy McCoy (William Allen Young) * Tekken – Heihachi Mishima (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – The Fallen (Tony Todd) * Twin Peaks – Sheriff Harry S. Truman (Michael Ontkean) Animationedit * Avengers Assemble – Attuma * Batman: The Animated Series – Killer Croc * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea – Undertow * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic – Chief Thunderhooves * Planes: Fire & Rescue – Skipper Riley * The Secret Life of Pets – Pops * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie – King Neptune * Tarzan – Clayton * The New Batman Adventures – Killer Croc * Transformers Animated – Ultra Magnus Category:Voice Actors